


Unique Birthday Present

by Celtrist



Series: Cut Me [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Cutting, Gen, Harming Others, How dare I not be tagging angst to these stories, Scars, Torture, cutting addiction, cutting others, there is so much freaking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: Max is turning eleven and David needs a present! But he can't seem to think of anything! Well, he can think of one thing...





	Unique Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a time skip to the idea of David possibly taking care or fostering Max. This one most definitely isn't a direct sounding Dadvid au like the next chapter. This one can honestly be taken as anything like the other ones; Dadvid, Brovid, Maxvid, or just the two as friends. You do you, I could careless how you see it. I actually edited it a bit, mainly with one section, so it could be taken as other relationships.  
> But this chapter holds the idea that the two have been doing it for awhile and shows how their relationship is with all of this. Not as dark I would say with the last chapter's dialogue to be honest. Next should be more drama oriented.

Max's birthday was coming up, and David couldn't wait. Max wasn't into a party except when David brought up getting stuff, then he was all for it. The ginger was sure it was also because Max just wanted to celebrate it for once with people, but the boy wouldn't admit it. The pale man made sure everything was set up perfectly, from the decorations to the cake. There was just one tiny problem, David wasn't sure what to get him. Max didn't seem interested in a lot of things that were material, he thought free hug coupons but he already gives him enough of those. Video games were out as everybody said what they got so there were no doubles, and all the games he knew Max would like were already gotten. Max also didn't watch a lot of TV really, so what merchandise could he get? Well, there was one thing he knew for sure that Max would adore. Might even make his whole day. Hell, maybe even week. The question was if David could handle it.

It was a success! The party went off without a hitch! David couldn't give Max his present when he was unwrapping, said he would later when in a more private situation. He's pretty sure some of the other parents were thinking adoption, he wished. Would be so much less painful for David. But, the redhead was sure Max would love his present. He just had to wait for the right timing.

 

He spun around looking at his back, grimacing again at the sight of his body. He's found himself doing that looking in a mirror lately. He never thought his body in bad shape, but ever since Max began playing with him, he couldn't help it. At camp, at the start, it was never bad. The boy would never cut too deep. But that one night changed it, and David had to admit it was his fault. He's the one that allowed Max to cut him in the first place, he was the one that pushed Max to being okay to do more, go deeper, to make things even more painful. He never got used to it, he thought he would but he couldn't. Too sensitive was what Max said. David just believed it's because you can never get used to something like this.

 

He tries to keep his noises to a minimum, but he can't help it sometimes. Max doesn't seem too bothered anymore, they've already talked about it. David just says to try and ignore him when he whines or sometimes pleas. He didn't do very good at the ignoring department at first, especially when David started begging 'no' or 'stop'. But he learned. They had a code word after all if David really needed Max to stop.

 

Sometimes David would be the one to ask Max to cut him instead of the child asking to cut the man. It wasn't because he liked it, probably the thing he hated most about having Max around, not that he'd admit that. But if he sensed Max to be angry, stressed, upset, or anything like that, he'd have him cut. It helped soothe him, which David felt was important. He'd try comforting first of course, but if it wasn't good enough, cutting time. Sometimes he'd actually have to make him if stubborn enough. Recalling a memory where Max was just upset for two days straight, David just walked into the kids room with all the supplies he usually has for the activity; Large towel, rag, box cutters, bandages, and rubbing alcohol and/or water. It was like the one day at camp, he set it all up and grabbed Max's hand to grab the knife. The kid still didn't cut, which made the ginger hold Max's hand with the knife to make him cut his own arm. It's always difficult when he needs to cut himself, but Max gets going on his own usually pretty quickly and talks about what's wrong while playing with David.

 

He looks at a scar that laid on his stomach, causing him to look disgusted again. He remembers that one. That was a scary one. David made a rule for Max needing to ask David if he could cut before doing so. One night, that wasn't the case. It was at camp, and Max was probably angry and impatient or something. He just went into David's cabin with some rope, found some box cutters, and essentially proceeded to tie David up. He wasn't a light sleeper, but he wasn't a heavy one to. The ginger remembers waking up to Max finishing tying him up, and he was downright terrified. He was upset with him, but it was just for doing all this rather than just asking. He tried to hold in crying and whimpering as usual, but Max didn't seemed to pleased with the attempts and just used his bandanna to quiet him. He still couldn't help but make noises, but he couldn't do much about shushing the noises. And then Max just began cutting without warning on his stomach, it was the first time there so David felt extremely uncomfortable getting cut there. He cut other places too; arms, legs, cheek, but the one on the tummy really stayed. At some point Max let him go, but he had to explain and all that. David hated that night very much.

 

The man jolted and got out of train of thought when he heard a knock on the door. "David?" Max's voice was heard. "Oh Max!" He opened the door, not too worried about being shirtless. He's pretty sure Max has seen him enough times without it. "Did you need something?" He offered the boy a smile while leaning on the door frame to the bathroom. "Uh, were you about to get in a shower?" David nodded slightly confused. "Why? You need it?"  
"Well, I was kinda hoping we could play?" Ah, he should've known. Max has been doing better not needing to cut as much anymore. But now when they do come around, the sessions are long. "Oh! Alright! Well, what about you go to my room and I'll get everything, okay?" Max nodded running towards the bedroom. They normally did it in David's seeing as it was his body getting cut up, and it's much easier to lay down if he needs to compared to Max's bed.

 

Walking in with everything, Max was already seated on the bed playing with the box cutters. At this point, he knew where David put them. Then he remembered his gift! Perfect timing he had to admit. Placing everything down, David went to his closet and dug through somethings. "What are you doing?" Max inquired. He got his answer when David pulled out a perfectly wrapped box with a bow on top. It was cute. He took a seat himself, turning and making his legs crossed, handing Max the long oblong container. "It's your birthday present!" The boy rose a brow. "Is this seriously the best time to give me this?" David chuckled. "Oh trust me, this is probably the perfect time." That got the ebony haired child curious, and he began unwrapping. When he got to the box itself, it was a clean and sophisticated looking case. Max looked up curiously at David. "Go on! Open it!" He said, trying his best to act excited. He wasn't excited for what he got, he actually felt scared getting it, but Max's face would be priceless.

 

Once he opened it, Max was at awe for what he was looking at. It was an array of sharp tools inside, all given to the boy for one purpose. I'm sure you can guess what. He picked up a beautiful looking knife, one of several that were in the box. It was the carving knife funnily enough. It had a sleek silver blade that Max couldn't help but admire, it's hilt having a wood looking design. The other one was a jet black hunting knife, looking rather nonlethal but actually holding it had made it feel like a real knife. An opened switchblade also resided inside the long containment, and it looked like something that could be brought on trips more easily compared to the other ones. That was the idea, to have something small and portable so Max can cut anywhere. They just needed a mini first-aid kit. The other knife had no particular use, but was sharp and looking eager to slice. A scalpel also resided in the box if Max was feeling to be more precise with his cuts. There was also a pair of scissors that looked absolutely stunning with it's intricate designs on the handles. "Bodice scissor knife" is what the store owner said. Max grabbed the pair, putting it in his hands and snipping the air. That was David's least favorite, he hoped Max didn't feel experimental with the pair of scissors.

 

"Damn." Max whispered out moving around the scissors. All of them, aside from the scalpel, actually came with different holders. "So do you like them?" David asked nervously. He was sure he loved them, it's just when he uses them won't be fun. David was attacked with a surprised hug from Max. "I fucking love them!" Hesitantly, David wrapped his lanky arms around the now eleven year old. At least he knew this would make Max happy.

 

Getting out of the hug, Max grabbed one of the knives poking the tip. Now he had tons of torture devices to use. "S-so uh, which one you gonna use first?" Max hummed looking at the selection. He didn't want to keep the redhead waiting, and reach for the scalpel. "Classics." Max knew David didn't like this, and he wasn't sure why he kept subjecting himself to it. Just cared about Max's own physical health rather than his own he guessed. "Lay down." The boy demanded, David just crossed his arms waiting. "Please." One good thing out of this was making Max use his manners. Weird thing, but whatever.

 

David set the towels up so no blood would fall on his pillows and blankets. "Back?" Max shook his head. "Front." Nodding, David laid on his back and looked at Max smiling anxiously. "We should get something to polish these." Max muttered climbing on top. "That would be what the rubbing alcohol is for." The tan boy rolled his eyes and held David's chin, moving it to the side to get to his cheek. "There's fucking polishers for knives... I think." Picking a spot, Max placed the scalpel on David's cheek. He noticed the man bite his lip as usual in anticipation. Digging into the soft skin, he drug the cool metal down and David whined at the sensation, subconsciously grabbing the towel beneath him and Max's leg, squeezing it. He never went to deep on the face, only doing cuts that could heal and not leave a scar. David never said he couldn't go deep, but Max refused to give David a face scar, even if it would feel fantastic. Placing down the tool, he began playing with the wound, causing David's grip to tighten. "We seriously need to get you like a fucking stress ball or something for this." The ginger tried offering a laugh. "W-w-well, yo-you know what to g-get me for mmmy birthday!" Max shrugged, and the redhead winced feeling him pulling apart the separated skin a bit and doing small pokes into the wound as best he could.

 

After awhile, Max moved away from David's face climbing off to the box, and the redhead looked at Max's next choice. Ugh, he picked up THAT one. "Can I use these now?" He asked snipping the air again. He saw the man grimaced at the sight and began putting it back. "A-ah, no-I mean-yes! Yes Max, you can use them." He turned towards the victim and rose a brow, not really believing he could. "Max, I'll tell you right now that I'm not exactly excited for any of these." that was true. Max would probably try and cut himself rather than David if the ginger didn't watch out for that kind of stuff like a hawk. Rule for Max, David needed to see no knife cuts at the end of everyday. Right now he didn't have his hoodie on and still had his normal one clean arm and one filled with scars.

 

He picked the scissors back up and looked at David's body looking for a spot, preferably some place meaty since he's never cut with a pair of scissors before. Those fatty spots made it easier for experimentation. "Dammit, you're so fucking skinny, I swear." He hunched over his stomach as that was probably the best part he could get. "I don't know if I should be flattered or huRT-!" He screeched the last part feeling the blade dig in. "No, no, no, no, stop, stop, oh gosh, oh gosh..." He mumbled using his breath as best he can, but this type of pain had him pleading subconsciously to his body for it to make it stop hurting. Max hadn't heard David sound like this in awhile. "Shit! What does it feel like!?" Max said smiling widely, looking at David with key interest. This was probably one of the few moments he gets a full heartedly glare from David. "Not the time Max!"  
"Okay, but does-" David scowled only harder. "Just cut Max!" He gritted through his teeth, laying his head back and shutting his eyes tightly closed whining some more just wishing for this to end soon. When the boy snipped, he yelped. God did he hate the scissors even more now. Taking a slight peak, he could see Max's face dazzle. Well, he should expect more scissors in the future. There was another snip before Max took it out. David was taking deep breaths muttering to himself, most likely to stay strong.

 

"Did that feel different?" The ginger immediately nodded. "Did it hurt more?" Again, immediate nod. His breath hitched feeling Max poke in the wound. "No wonder it feels good cutting with it though! The thing can make fucking great cuts!" It was big enough for Max to at least insert half of one finger easily compared to other gashes he's made. "Th-that's great M-M-Max!" Seeing him really trying to poke inside, caused David to ask. "Y-you washed your h-ha-hands first, right?" He asked between pants. Max looked up as if confused. "O-oh go-osh!" The boy snickered. "Relax, I did."  
"D-don't joke llike tha-t!" He really hated it when Max just decided to joke during this. "Relax." Max said coolly as he began smearing the blood around. "I tthhhink you wou-uld know wh-why that's kind of diff-ficult for me r-r-right now..." He took a deep breath, god the scissors hurt.

 

Max leaned over, sliding his finger up David's cheek to 'grab' the dripping blood and mix it with the stomach's cuts. The ginger honestly didn't get the point, but he also didn't get how all of this is satisfying to him in the first place. "I swear, it's like I never even fucking cut you before everytime I do. Do you have super skin or something?"  
"M-moisturizer is go-ood." He honestly didn't know why, David does use stuff to make his skin softer in the shower. Maybe that helped? Max seemed pleased. Some of the scars seemed barely noticeable too, probably since they end up getting lighter after time. Hair just won't grow anymore, not that was particularly upsetting to David. Either way, having pale skin helps hide the scars sometimes. He yipped again feeling Max's hand near the wound. "Should I not use the scissors again?" David, as much as he would love to say yes, shook his head. "D-do whatever y-you want..."

 

The code name 'play' only reminded David how this was their 'playtime'. David would be a doll for Max to play with, just suffering through all he inflicts on him. He hated thinking it that way, but gosh darn it, it was a pretty accurate analogy. Max just continued cutting and playing all over David's body, until he started feeling satisfied and pretty sleepy.

 

"Ow..." David whispered moving his leg to clean it up. "Showering is going to be a bitch." Max said cleaning off his blades and placing them back into the box. "When isn't it after these?" The ginger noted carefully touching some of the cuts Max made on his calfs. "Sorry..." The boy muttered feeling guilty. David took noticed and gave a sad smile. "Hey," He turned Max's head around and made him look up to his face. "you're not making me do this, I want to help!"  
"Yeah, but your getting fucking hurt. Like, a ridiculous amount of hurt." David waved his hand, quickly grabbing it after from pain, but kept giving Max a grin. "I got hit by a bus twice." Max narrowed his eyes. "Max, you're fine. I promise." He didn't seem to believe and just closed the box. He knew the rules, David kept what they used during sessions. He climbed off the couch feeling guilty, David could still tell. "Hey Max." The boy looked back trying to keep a tough demeanor. "Look on the bright side! You're getting better! You haven't been needing to cut too much!" He just stared for a moment before huffing at the ginger's statement. "Yeah, but when I do it lasts fucking longer than before. I'm not getting any fucking better David." He left to his room leaving David alone to think.

 

He hissed as the water hit his skin. David didn't use the soap yet, he wanted to wait for his body to get used to the temperature first. He had a white band-aid patch on his cheek and bandages wrapped around different places of his body. It made it a little less painful to clean, but it still didn't feel the best. His eyes went to the ground, and some notable blood was getting washed away. If Max wasn't going to get better, then what would he do when David isn't there anymore? Morbid concept, but it could be argued it was important nonetheless. Especially in this day in age, anything could happen. Max might end up resorting back to hurting himself, or worst, end up being some kind of kidnapper to cut people. The latter he doubted, but could very well be possible. David sniffed, unaware that he was crying thinking about this. Max would get better, he had to. Maybe find another addiction? Preferably nothing bad.

 

Turning off the water, David stepped out catching a glimpse in the mirror. He looked so beat up. Again, some scars got lighter but David could still notice them unlike some other people. He grabbed a towel to wrap around his lower half and grabbed another, smaller, one to help dry his hair off. For once when he looked in the mirror, he thought of a fond memory. The first time Max started living with him, he'd never seen his hair look so messy and without his normal hairdo. When he did, he was shocked his hair didn't naturally go the way he puts it. It was funny seeing his reaction. A fond memory to put in the mirror for once. He didn't want to look any longer in case he looked at something that would bring out a fowl memory.

 

After getting into his pj's, the ginger grabbed the box and was about to put it under the bed. He stopped, wanting to take a look at what Max would be using for now on. He opened it only to cringe at the sight. There they all were, ready to slice. Some of them weren't exactly as bad as he expected. The scalpel felt the least painful, the knives were still painful but less compared to the box cutters. Max would have a more difficult time cutting with those, so lines wouldn't be straight and he would have some trouble moving it forward. David would have to try and help sometimes which, again, was not easy for him. The most painful one he's ever had to experience period were the scissors. The metal actually going inside him and his skin treated like paper, he hated it so much. Max seemed to like it. He only did it once, David guessed it was because of his reaction to getting cut with it. He'd have to note that, the redhead could tell Max would want to use it again. If he doesn't, he'll have to assure him it's okay to use.

 

He glared at the tools. "I don't like any of you." He says as if they could hear. "But you make Max happy, so you're going to stay for awhile." He paused thinking that. _"Awhile."_ He emphasized. Max would get better if it's the last thing he does. "So you might as well know who you're cutting. I'm David." He puts a hand on his chest to indicate he's talking about himself. The ginger wasn't sure why he was doing this at all. Blow off some... not... steam? He wasn't angry really, but he feels like talking to someone else who wasn't Max about this. Knives are the best option. "And I would greatly prefer if you go gentle on me. I am very sensitive and am ONLY doing this for Ma-"  
"David, what are you doing?" Looking towards his door, Max was standing there very confused. His face reddened. "Were you talking to the fucking kni-"  
"No!" His face beat red, he closed the box and pushed it away laughing embarrassed. Max snickered, which David couldn't help but smile. Not often does he get to hear a laugh from him. "U-um, so why you up kiddo?" Max shrugged. "I dunno, you didn't come into my room to say goodnight." Huh, that does sound weird for Davi-waaaaiiit a secoooooond. "Aw Max! Do you like me wishing you a goodnight?" Now it was his turn to be a shade of embarrassment. "Forget it! I-I just came out for some water! Not thirsty anymore!" He tried skittering away before David caught him. Even with cuts he's able to catch him, what gives? David gives a kiss to Max's forehead with a "mmmmwah" and smiled looking down, chuckling at the boy's behavior. He would fight more, but there were a few more perks to the cutting aside from Max using manners. He was untouchable afterwards. Max wouldn't even try going the low root of hurting David with the new cuts, which usually end all around his body. Or hurt him in general since he knew the cutting hurt. Again, untouchable. He let Max go and he just looked at the ground sheepishly, which resulted in David to chuckle. "Goodnight Max!" He said cheerfully. "Yeah, night..." He mumbled trudging to his room.

 

Max cared. It was clear that he did. He didn't show it well admittedly, and to a stranger he could be seen as a brat, but David knew. And unsurprisingly, he loved him too. He'd help him. He'd help him regain to normal habits, a normal life, just something that wasn't-David walked into his bedroom and looked in the tall mirror on his door seeing the cuts and bandages- _this._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, the point where David refers to Max getting him as a stress ball for his birthday had a part after that was Dadvid oriented. It just had Max implying that he sees him as a father figure saying "Why? Father's Day is closer.". Again, I didn't want this series to be too much on the Dadvid side since I can honestly see David doing this for any of the campers, at least doing this not to be a father to Max but a good counselor.  
> Side note, I just realized that, even though this and the next chapter would be a tad bit different, I probably could've done these while the two were still at camp. Something I thought as I was writing the summary. Why am I noting this? Just going to leave it at I might go back to this topic, but I'll talk about that in the next chapter's notes. By the way, the scissors are actually a real knife, so check them out, they look freaking cool.


End file.
